Beneath the Leaves
by TheOtherWillow
Summary: Some unexpected closeness derails an attempt to tail a suspect.


TITLE: Beneath the Leaves AUTHOR: Denise Morgen EMAIL: meadora@hotmail.com CATEGORY: Angst? Okay, I guess, MAYBE if you wanted to take the most liberal possible definition of the word. Definite MSR. And oh, is it considered RST or UST if they have physical contact but don't have sex? Guess I'll have to go to Gossamer and check the definitions... SUMMARY: Some unexpected closeness derails an attempt to tail a suspect. SPOILERS: Wow, my first one without any! Someone call Guinness! Even my fluff usually has spoilers! Oh, wait...damn, I lied. TINY one for the pilot. ARCHIVE: Sure. Just drop me a line so I can come visit! RATING: PG-13 for adult language FEEDBACK: The quick and easy way to have a shrine erected in your honor! DISCLAIMER: The characters of Mulder and Scully belong to the great god Chris himself, as well as his compatriots Fox and 1013 Productions. I don't have permission to use these characters and no one's paying me to do this. It's strictly a labor of love! ;-) AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, see what happens when I let one of my Catholic friends drag me to church? My spongy little mind soaks up the symbolism and all of you poor people are subjected to it via my fanfic. So I apologize in advance to those of you that are bothered by religious metaphors and assure my well-meaning friends and family that no, I am NOT converting. 

Visit my fanfiction; it gets lonely! http://dennysx.cjb.net 

Beneath the Leaves by Denise Morgen 

Mulder didn't know what he'd thought he was doing when he'd whirled his partner around and thrust her soft form into a nearby tree with his body. It certainly didn't seem like a move that had a real high life expectancy rating for one thing, and for another thing it was just too damn hazardous to his state of mind to pressed up against her like this with legs entangled and bodies joined. But he'd seen their suspect threading his way toward them through the sparse crowd of weekday park-goers and his body had reacted to provide them a cover before his brain could veto the idea. 

Scully was marble in his arms, a living statue with flickering sapphire eyes round with shock. He knew he had a very limited amount of time before she fought off that haze and proceeded to rip off his balls and feed them to him for breakfast so he slid his lips down to her ear and whispered softly in explanation. "Go with it, Scully..." 

She started in his grasp at the soft words and light contact. She didn't move, but he could see the questions in her eyes as he drug his lips across her cheek before brushing his nose slowly back and forth over hers. He tried to reassure her with his eyes before dropping his head down to her neck, trailing his nose down the line of her chin as he went. He could feel her pulse fluttering birdlike beneath his lips as he nuzzled the slender column of her throat. He felt a momentary pang of guilt for taking advantage of her like this, even under the guise of a cover, but he quickly pushed it aside. He had a legitimate reason for his actions; and besides, he reasoned, he'd probably never have another excuse to touch her like this again... 

Dragging his attention back to the task at hand, he brushed his lips against her neck before settling them lightly on her ear. Even as he forced his mind onto the case he couldn't escape the rush of longing that filled him when she shivered at the touch. 

"Johnson's gonna pass us in about two seconds here..." he whispered seductively as he rubbed her ear with his nose. "Watch him as he goes past and then we'll loop around to pick up the trail once he's out of sight." 

Scully nodded slightly as she slid her hands up his arms and wound her fingers through his hair. Mulder straightened in shock at her unexpected move, but Scully simply flashed him her most enigmatic smile before drawing his face down to hers and treating him to a dose of the same kind of teasing eskimo kisses he'd given her before pulling him closer. Angling his body away from the tree to afford herself a better view, Scully did a little nuzzling of her own as she tucked her head up under his chin and slid a hand down from his hair to lie caressingly over his pounding heart. 

Mulder struggled to breath evenly over the flashes of desire that thundered throughout his mind and body. He was desperately close to losing his perspective with her sweet breasts pressed tightly into his chest and her soft breath warming his skin through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Unconsciously his own hands had migrated to places he'd always wanted to touch, settling possessively on her hip and tangling in her hair. Scully seemed to sink into him as he buried his nose in her auburn tresses and her voice was a throaty murmur when she finally spoke. 

"He just passed us..." the answering silence was thick and heavy with their stilted breaths as he awaited her pronouncement that he was gone, dreading to hear that it was time to abandon his new found heaven and step away. "He's stopped at the hot dog vender by the fountain." Scully burrowed into him more tightly as a pretext to change her vantage point and he gasp at the pleasant shock of her body coming into full contact with his. Scully's eyes jumped up to his momentarily before returning immediately back to her surveillance and Mulder felt his face color in embarrassment. From this position his reaction to her proximity was, well, blatantly obvious. He fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably against her nearness and instead loosened his grip on her in an attempt to move back a pace. 

The device has yet to be created that could measure his surprise when Scully aborted his backward movement by wrapping her arm around his waist and trapping him against her. He couldn't help but gape at her in shock, to say that this was not a move he'd expected would've been the understatement of the decade. Scully briefly met his questioning stare with an amused smirk before whispering, "You're endangering our cover. Not stop fidgeting so I can get back to my surveillance." 

Mulder was bowled over by the teasing tone in her voice and the uncharacteristic twinkle in her eyes. She was having fun with this! The ever-professional Agent Scully was playing with him! Will wonders never cease? Well, far be it for him to rain on anyone's parade! If she could enjoy this little compromising situation then he'd be damned if she could expected him to let the opportunity go to waste! Besides, PlayfullScully was someone who didn't come to visit very often and he intended to make full use of her expectantly short stay... 

He took a deep cleansing breath and made a conscious effort to relax as he slid into her hold and re-nestled himself against her. Now it was Scully who gasped when their bodies met and Mulder found himself somewhat satisfied to know that he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness. Taking advantage of her preoccupation, Mulder swept the hair away from her neck and proceeded to plant soft tiny kisses up and down its satin length. 

"Muh-Mulder," Scully gasped desperately, "what are you doing?" 

"Keeping up our cover," he responded between kisses. "Aren't you supposed to be surveiling?" He ask huskily as he trailed up her neck. Any response she might have made was lost in the small moan that escaped her when he took the sensitive lobe of her ear in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. Her arms tightened reflexively around him as he nibbled on her pliant flesh, happily soothing away the little nips with his tongue as he made the short journey to the base of her throat. Dipping his tongue into the hollow at the end of that base, Mulder snuck a glance up at his partner. What met his heavily lidded eyes was a sight he'd seen only in his most lurid fantasies. Scully's face was a mask of passionate desire. Her head was thrown back and her eyes had slipped dreamily shut, all pretext of surveillance forgotten by both of them. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair spread wildly around her face in stark contrast to the tree she leaned against for support. Her mouth had fallen open in a small 'o' of surprise as she sucked oxygen in with panting little gasps. Her lips were red and swollen as if he had already stained them with kisses, and the sight of the tip of her small pink tongue snaking out to wet them was more affective than any siren's call. 

Before he had time to consider the consequences of his actions, Mulder had captured her mouth with his own. He wasn't sure if he expected her to struggle against him or not but she pleasantly surprised him by immediately parting her lips to accept his kiss. Mulder was thrilled to comply with her unspoken invitation and it was almost a religious experience to dip his tongue into the well of her mouth. Her taste was an absolution and a benediction to his soul. Like the cleansing touch of holy water a single kiss washed away the myriad 'sensible' reasons why they shouldn't do this, shouldn't be together this way. All of it faded with the rest of the darkness that was banished by the radiant light of their communion. And with this sacrament Mulder was converted to worship at the alter of their unity. Forever and ever, amen. 

Finally they broke apart from each other, regretfully forced to accede to the body's demands for air. Gulping in huge open-mouthed breaths, Mulder pressed his forehead to hers and struggled to calm his racing pulse. Scully was in no better condition as she clung to him dazedly to keep from falling. The sight of her so unhinged because of him threatened to overwhelm his battered senses and his eyes slid shut in response to the excessive stimulation. 

Reality seemed to slide in and out of focus and after a long while it occurred to Mulder's scattered mind to wonder why are they pressed up against this tree. Suddenly the world came back to him in a blinding flash and he knocked Scully to the ground in his haste to locate their wayward suspect. 

"Mulder, what the hell?" Scully cried out in surprise as she came roughly into contact with the ground at her partner's feet. 

"Shit, we lost him! Where could he have -" Mulder broke off abruptly when his eyes swung around to where his partner should be only to encounter empty air. Cutting his eyes down, he met her bewildered annoyance with a sheepish look. "Um...oops?" 

Scully was just full of surprises for him today because instead of going off on him as he deserved (and he expected) she burst out laughing. Mulder's eyebrows came together in confusion. As happy as he was to see her really laugh (which he was certain he hadn't seen since a rainy graveyard in Oregon), he didn't see anything funny about him knocking her on her ass in his muddled preoccupation with a case after their first earth-shattering kiss. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as the irony hit him. Okay, so maybe it was funny. Pathetic and ironically fitting, but funny. The branches of the tree echoed with their laughter and Scully used his now proffered hand to pull him down by her side. Still chuckling, they lay entwined beneath the leaves... 

Fini. 

********************************************************************* Laugh like you haven't known sorrow, Love like you've never been hurt, and Dance like nobody's watching... ********************************************************************* 


End file.
